User blog:Madame O'Front/A New Chapter Begins
I know I’ve been a bit quiet in general lately. I’ve been lurking and reading content on the wiki every now and then but I haven’t made any major edits for a long time. A lot of it has to do with my lack of motivation to write (and maybe owing a bit to me still adjusting to college life) but that doesn’t mean I don’t have plans! I guess I should share what I've been working on. I’ve been spending my free time working on the box art for my characters. With the increased complexity of my newest designs, I thought it would be hard to render the details traditionally so I decided to do them digitally. I obviously can’t be bothered to draw a seamless pattern a hundred times over on a very small scale. Hopefully these artworks will be a more accurate representation of the ideas that have been floating in my head. Working with a base speeds things up a bit as I don’t have to draw the body again and again for most outfits. I’m also trying make a eahoc-centric Instagram page under Sophinx’s mirror handle @dansemothcabre. I’ve made a psd template that I’ll be releasing with Sophinx’s box art (which is almost done!). It’s inspired by the design for the rebranded/reboot boxes which I don’t think has been done yet. I’m hoping to get the box art done for Morgan, Grizz, Glori, Prisma and Bane, which are the introductory ocs for the page. These ocs were picked because they either have well established styles or are supporting characters to the story arc I’m currently working on. The Insta is primarily for showcasing their outfits more than anything else so I’m not intending to post regularly there. Some new basic designs are coming, so some of them are getting big changes. As for content, I’ve reorganized my Madame O’Front/Content masterlist into story arcs. That way I’ll know what I should work on and any relationship potential between my own characters and other people’s. If I forgot to discuss in detail any relationship ideas or if you guys have new ones between ours, do reach me about them. :P My main focus in currently on Sophinx Riddleton and Morganite Bérylune whose pages are undergoing major revisions. It took me a while to figure out what makes them tick and what struggles they are and will be going through. I’ve split the pages into their present and future selves in order to cover Sophinx’s and Morgane’s personality changes when they’re older. These changes are drastic enough to fill their own pages along with the events that happen to each of them after Ever After High. There’s also a lot of headcannons worldbuilding tied to these two that I’m trying to weave into their pages as well as their related locations. For Sophinx it’s her kingdom and for Morgane it’s Bluebeard’s castle. I’ve mentioned a lot about the strange practices in Sophinx’s kingdom in her page but I’ll try to reorganize them into the kingdom’s own page or at least find a better way to organize it in her page, which will include some less gruesome facts about the culture and government. There’s a lot I want to cover about Morgane’s family and the fairy godparent industry too. These renovations mean I might have to rewrite their pages from scratch just so I don’t get lost among my old content when editing. With these related pages I’m going to fix my tabs to make it easier to navigate between pages. Well, that was a mouthful. I’ll see if I can get myself to push things out soon. Category:Blog posts